Narcissus
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Bisa dibilang parodinya Narcissus. Gilbert, seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya terpana. Sayangnya, cinta mereka tak dapat bersatu.


**Narcissus**

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya.

Warning: AU, OOC, cerita dengan perubahan seperlunya, selfcest?

Gilbert Weillschmidt adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Ibunya merupakan seorang peri dan ayahnya adalah seorang Dewa sungai. Mungkin perpaduan kedua orang tuanyalah yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda impian seluruh gadis di kota.

"Umur anak ini akan panjang," ujar Tiresias, sahabat dari Liriope, ibu Gilbert.

Liriope sangat senang mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya.

"Tapi," Tiresias melanjutkan, "Bila dia tidak melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri."

Setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Liriope selalu menjauhkan putranya dari setiap benda yang dapat memantulkan sosok putra satu-satunya itu.

.

Enam belas belas tahun setelah kelahiran Gilbert, dia sudah membuat sebagian besar perempuan di kotanya patah hati karena ditolak.

"Gilbert, kenapa kamu selalu menolak setiap perempuan yang menyatakan citanya padamu?" tanya Liriope suatu hari.

"Gampang aja, karena mereka tidak se-AWESOME aku."

"Tapi, Gilbert, kalau kamu terus menolak mereka, bagaimana kamu bisa menikah?"

"Menikah kan masih lama. Lagian, ibu mau aku menikah sama orang-orang ga AWESOME kayak gitu? Biarpun ibu mau juga,aku nggak bakal mau."

Liriope hendak menasehati anaknya, tapi Gilbert sudah memotongnya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, bu."

"Hhh.. Ya sudah. Ingat ya, jangan-"

"Jangan masuk ke dalam hutan, aku tahu," potong Gilbert.

"Baguslah. Ya sudah, jangan lupa waktu juga, ya."

"Oke. Dah, bu!"

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, Gilbert melangkah keluar.

Begitu sampai di luar, pemuda bermata merah itu langsung menuju ke dalam hutan. _'Ya ampun, ibu, memangnya dia pikir aku anak kecil apa? Masih dilarang masuk ke hutan segala? Toh selama ini aku pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuan dia dan masih hidup sampai sekarang,'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa diketahui Gilbert, setiap kali dia masuk ke dalam hutan itu, ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah seorang gadis, atau lebih tepatnya, seorang peri . Peri tersebut bernama Elizaveta. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang dibiarkan terurai dan wajah yang cantik. Sayang, tubuhnya tidak dapat terlihat dan dia hanya dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya, karena itu dia sering disebut Echo, yang berarti gema.

.

Suatu siang, ketika Gilbert sedang berjalan di dalam hutan seperti biasa, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, tetapi, ketika berbalik dia tidak melihat siapapun. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya.

Ternyata, suara tersebut adalah langkah kaki milik Elizaveta. Peri cantik tersebut, meski sangat ingin menjawabnya, hanya dapat berkata, "Siapa di sana?"

Karena tidak dapat melihat Elizaveta, Gilbert mengangkat bahunya,_ 'Mungkin hanya gema saja,' _pikirnya.

Kalau saja dia dapat melihat peri tersebut, dia akan melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Elizaveta.

"Kenapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini?" ratap pemilik mata emerald itu.

.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di sebuah taman. Dari raut wajahnya bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia sedang gugup. Di dekatnya ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah bosan.

"A-Anu.. Gilbert, aku sebenarnya sudah lama jatuh cinta sama kamu. Apa kamu mau menerima perasaanku?" tanya gadis itu pada Gilbert.

"Kesesese.. Aku tahu sih, aku itu AWESOME sampai-sampai banyak orang jatuh cinta padaku, makanya, aku terima perasaanmu." jawab pemuda itu.

"Ya-Yang benar? Jadi kamu mau pacaran sama aku?" Gadis tersebut terlihat sangat senang.

"Ha? Pacaran? Aku bilang, aku terima perasaanmu karena aku itu AWESOME, bukan berarti aku mau pacaran sama kamu. Lagian, kenal kamu aja nggak," ujar Gilbert santai.

"Ka-Kamu jahat!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari entah kemana.

"Hhh... Udah bagus perasaannya aku terima, eh, malah dibilang jahat. Dasar gak AWESOME," keluh pemuda berambut platinum blond itu.

'_Ya sudahlah, aku ke hutan aja,' _pikirnya.

.

Di dalam hutan, Elizaveta sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Tadi pagi, begitu bangun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, tapi, dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Baru saat dia berjalan di kota, dia merasakan pandangan orang-orang tertuju padanya. Karena penasaran, dia mencoba menyentuh orang yang lewat dihadapannya dan ternyata, mereka bisa merasakan sentuhannya.

'_Akhirnya,' _pikir peri tersebut, _'Kali ini aku dapat menunjukkan perasaanku yang sudah lama kupendam pada Gilbert!'_

Dengan sabar dia menunggu pemuda impiannya datang.

Tidak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok yang daritadi ditunggunya. '_Kali ini, aku harus menunjukkannya, karena aku tidak tahu kapan lagi dapat kesempatan seperti ini,'_ tekadnya.

Dengan sigap, Elizaveta langsung menghampiri Gilbert dan memeluknya dari belakang. Karena dia masih tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, dia berharap dengan apa yang dia lakukan perasaannya bisa tersampaikan pada pemuda albino itu.

Tapi, harapan tinggallah harapan. Bukannya merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendam oleh Elizaveta, Gilbert malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah? Datang-datang main peluk. Nggak AWESOME tahu!" serunya.

Elizaveta menggigit bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha agar dia tidak mengatakan apa yang baru dikatakan Gilbert.

Melihat gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, Gilbert menjadi kesal. "Kalau emang nggak mau ngomong, lebih baik pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku yang AWESOME ini," usirnya.

Sakit hati karena ditolak dengan kasar oleh pemuda yang selama ini diimpikannya, Elizaveta langsung bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Gilbert. Dia berjalan sangat jauh sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pegunungan dan menangis di sana. Dia menangis dan menangis, samapai tubuhnya kembali tak terlihat, dan hanya suara tangisannya yang terdengar.

Gilbert tentunya tidakk tahu akan hal itu. Setelah melihat gadis tak dikenal yang memeluknya tadi pergi, dia kembali berjalan-jalan kedalam hutan.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba putra dari Liriope tersebut merasa haus . Dengan mengikuti logikanya, dia berjalan ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam. Menurutnya, di dalam hutan pasti ada sungai.

Ternyata, pemikiran Gilbert terbukti benar. Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh, dia menemui sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih. Dengan segera dia berlutut di pinggir sungai itu, bersiap-siap untuk mengambil airnya. Tapi, gerakan pemuda tersebut berhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang berada di permukaan sungai tersebut.

Sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok yang sangat... AWESOME, menurutnya. Sebuah hal yang langka, karena seorang Gilbert Weillschmidt tidak pernah mengakui siapapun selain dirinya awesome.

Tapi, mungkin sosok ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. _'Siapa dia? Rambutnya yang memiliki warna.. putih? Atau perak? Terlihat bersinar dibawah sinar matahari, dan matanya, matanya yang berwarna merah itu benar-benar indah, membuatku tidak bisa berpaling ke arah lain,'_ pikir Gilbert.

Gilbert benar-benar melupakan rasa hausnya. Sekarang yang berada di pikirannya hanya sosok yang masih beradu pandang dengannya.

Akhirnya, karena sudah tidak tahan, Gilbert menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh pemuda itu. Betapa paniknya dia saat melihat sosok itu malah mengabur. Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia melompat kedalam sungai tersebut. Sayang, sosok yang dicarinya tidak berada di dalam air. Karena tidak bisa berenang dan panik, akhirnya Gilbert tenggelam dan nyawanya pun tak tertolong.

Sebuah kisah yang tragis, karena sampai akhir hayatnya pun dia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri.

Owari

a/n: Pas aku lagi ngeliat-liat grup PrussiaXPrussia di DA, tiba-tiba aja cerita ini muncul di kepalaku. Gimana? Aneh? Jelek? Atau malah bagus? Kasih tahu aku dengan meng-klik tombol dibawah ini. ;)


End file.
